La nuit où tout a basculé
by Snape02
Summary: Réécriture de la scène finale du Testament de Sherlock Holmes du point de vue de ce dernier. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans la tête du logisticien lorsque ce dernier a rencontré Kate ? Spoilers sur le Testament de Sherlock Holmes.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par la sortie de Sherlock Holmes : the Devil's daughter. Je précise que je n'y ai pas encore joué (même si cela ne devrait tarde ^-^) mais que j'ai fini le Testament de Sherlock Holmes. Voici donc une réécriture de la scène finale de ce dernier, racontée du point de vue de Holmes. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimers : L'histoire originale est à Conan Doyle, les jeux à Focus. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce texte, hormis le plaisir d'écrire**

* * *

J'étais là, face à elle, raide comme un piquet devant ce petit bout de fille endormie sur son lit.

Dans un premier temps, ce fut bien évidemment le logisticien qui prit le dessus au sein de mes réflexions. C'était donc elle qui "contrôlait" Moriarty ! Mon Dieu, j'avais enfin la clef de l'énigme, même si je n'avais pas réussi, moi, le grand Sherlock Holmes, à comprendre cela par moi-même !

Mais presqu'immédiatement, le penseur rationnel s'évapora pour laisser place à quelque chose que je pensais avoir assez bien enfoui au fond de mon cœur. Quelque chose que personne ne me soupçonnait plus avoir. Des sentiments. Et à l'instant précis, ils prenaient une ampleur que je peinais à contrôler. Un étrange mélange de remords, de peur et de compassion. Cette petite fille sans défense était orpheline. Mais contrairement à Wiggins, ce n'était pas la faute du destin ou d'une quelconque maladie. Ici, la maladie portait un nom : Sherlock Holmes.

J'avais entrainé la mort du père de cette enfant. Pour la première fois, je n'étais pas le défenseur de la loi ayant tué "le grand méchant", mais juste un meurtrier pour cette petite qui avait tout perdu par ma faute. Si elle le comprenait, elle me détesterait, et ce serait légitime. Un instant, je voulus croire que si j'avais été au courant de l'existence de la fille, je n'aurais pas tué le père. Mais bien sûr que si, je l'aurais fait, car le bien de l'Angleterre ne pouvait souffrir de laisser un tel criminel en vie. Cette enfant ne comptait pas dans mes calculs, et cela me rendait d'autant plus monstrueux.

Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Sans parents dans notre société anthropophage, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Sûrement deviendrait-elle mendiante, ou pire. C'est contre cela qu'avait voulu lutter Moriarty, au moment de mourir, lorsqu'il me l'avait expressément confiée. Il avait eu l'air de penser que, malgré nos différents, je ferais un bon père pour son enfant. Il était loin de se douter de la situation dans laquelle il me mettait.

Mais maintenant que je me tenais face à cette petite fille endormie, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. Je m'approchai donc silencieusement de son lit, comme craignant de la réveiller, ce qui était absurde après les coups de feu échangés dans la salle adjacente où reposait encore le cadavre de son père. Mais qu'importe. Je lui avais déjà fait assez de mal pour détruire sa vie entière, alors le simple détail de ne pas troubler son sommeil était la moindre des attentions. Et puis, en un sens, cela m'arrangeait qu'elle ne soit pas consciente de la situation car dans le cas contraire, elle aurait sûrement été dans un état de choc difficilement gérable.

Le plus délicatement du monde, je la pris donc dans mes bras, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste d'écart lorsque sa tête se posa contre mon épaule. Puis, sans précipitation pour ne surtout pas réveiller le petit ange, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du manoir, suivi à quelques pas par Watson.

Je n'avais jamais tenu un enfant dans mes bras. Certes, je n'avais jamais eu un mauvais contact avec les moins de dix ans, mais jamais rien de si proche. Cette petite...Elle était si frêle, si fragile...J'avais peur de la briser, si ce n'était psychologiquement pas déjà fait.

Dehors, la brise était fraiche et je resserrai instinctivement mes bras autour du petit boutchou. Mon esprit habituellement si calculateur n'était mué que par une seule pensée : protéger cette enfant quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je n'avais jamais réellement su ce que signifiait l'instinct "paternel", mon propre père ayant été un homme distant et peu patient, mais je sentais en ce moment quelque chose de nouveau agiter mon cœur. L'impression que je devais sauver cette fille, mais qu'elle aussi allait me sauver.

Car ma décision était prise. Si je ne pourrai jamais rien changer au meurtre de son père biologique, je pourrai au moins lui donner un père adoptif, et faire mon possible pour lui offrir une deuxième chance dans la vie. Mais pour espérer que notre relation fonctionne, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Ni pour son père, ni pour le meurtre : rien qui de ce qui s'est accompli cette nuit ! Et peut-être qu'ainsi je réussirai à faire son bonheur.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Une petite review ? :-)**

 **XXX**


End file.
